Space Fish
by Foxy Chicken
Summary: Sometimes the gifts that make the most impact are those you thought you didn't want in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: My idea of the origin of Shepard's fish tank in Mass Effect 2. Bridges both games, and makes alterations to the canon (mostly in the area of fish and fish like activities).

Legal: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of the characters... So yeah... Enjoy.

"Alenko," the commanders voice brought the lieutenant back to the present.

As he looked over to her he noticed she was already halfway up the stairs on her way out of the Wards, a puzzled look on her face.

"Sorry commander, I was just..." Kaidan began to explain.

Shepard put her hand up to stop him, and moved to rejoin him at the stall, "Oggling the fish while we're on assignment," the commanders eyebrows were raised and her voice playful.

Wrex laughed and Kaidan blushed. Rubbing the back of his neck the tried to explain, "It's just kind of incredible don't you think? Something so fragile existing out in the vacuum of space."

Wrex crossed his arms, "Food should be eaten, not put on display. I will never understand humans tendency to keep things they should eat as pets."

The commander did her best not to laugh, though a smile passed her lips.

"It's a sentimental thing Wrex," she tried to explain to the Krogan, "But why anyone one a ship would keep a fish is beyond me. With all the feeding, and cleaning, and the possibility of them becoming food," she added as she looked towards Wrex and the large alien nodded and smiled to himself, "It seems like a hassle."

"Your missing the point commander," at this Shepard crossed her arms and gave Alenko a look that, though playful, dared him to continue with his explanation. "It is the sentiment and that fragile piece of home that you are able to take with you out into the nothingness of space."

"A living memento," Shepard contributed.

"Exactly."

"still seems pointless to me," Wrex interjected, "Especially if you don't eat it."

"Just please tell me you weren't seriously considering bringing one on board," Shepard smiled again, and Kaidan shook his head.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Let's go," the commander put a hand on the LT's shoulder and the team moved up the stairs and out of the Wards.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal: Still don't own Mass Effect.

"Are you coming Alenko?" Shepard called back over her shoulder. The LT was no longer keeping pace, and she and the Krogan weren't stopping.

The sound of fast footfalls made their way towards them, and Kaidan took his place on the commanders right side. "Sorry Shepard."

Both the Krogan and the commander looked at him, but it was Shepard who ventured the question, "What's in the bag lieutenant? I swear, if that is a space fish..."

The LT didn't let her finish, "Wouldn't dream of it Shepard."

Shepard and Wrex shared a doubting glance, but they didn't question Kaidan further.

Back on the Normandy everyone fell back into routine, and the fish conversation and the mystery purchase became the least of the commanders worries.

After plotting their course to Noveria Shepard stepped down from the galaxy map platform.

"Pressly, you are in charge of the deck," Shepard told the XO as she moved towards the stairs. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. But please, hesitate to call," she added with a smile.

The XO gave her a salute, which she mirrored, and then she disappeared down the steps.

Passing through the sliding hatch and into her room her eyes were locked on the bed. Falling onto it's slightly hard surface, she breathed in the familiar smell of space. Rolling onto her back her eyes were locked onto the ceiling above her. It was only in this moment of meditation that she even realized something was amiss; there was an unfamiliar gurgling sound coming from the area of her desk. Lifting herself up she rested herself on her elbows and looked to the intruder, a small fish tank with a single blue fish in it.

As the commander sat there taking in the new addition to her cabin the door opened and lieutenant Alenko walked in.

"So, it wasn't a fish huh," the commander said with a smile.

Alenko shook his head, "It was a fish and a tank."

A slightly perturbed look passed Shepard's face as she nodded, "I see, the details are everything. But I could have sworn I said something about no fish on the boat," there was a tinge of annoyance hanging in her voice, though she wasn't angry.

"You did," Kaidan replied, leaning against the wall opposite her, his arms folded over his chest, "but I thought the meditative aspect of the fish would..."

"So they're meditative now?" Shepard asked with a smirk, pushing herself into a fully seated position, her legs over the side of the bed, one elbow resting gently on her knee.

Alenko tried to find the words, but couldn't. Finally he spoke, "If you don't want him I'll understand," Kaidan mustered, moving off the wall. "Flush him, or feed him to Wrex. I'm sure he would like that," he added as he headed for the door, slightly broken hearted.

Shepard stood up, and quickly went after him, her arm blocking the open doorway that was his retreat.

"Kaidan," she began, "I won't flush him, I can only imagine how horrible that would be for him and our septic system," she was able to get a half smile out of the LT, "And I won't feed him to Wrex either. He would enjoy it far to much, and you would never hear the end of it from him," the single chuckle that escaped the LT's lips warmed the commanders heart, and when he finally looked her in the eye they shared a smile.

"Thank you Kaidan," Shepard said softly, but then added jokingly, "But if he dies you have to deal with him. Understand?"

The LT smiled and laughed, "Of course commander."

Shepard moved her arm, and cleared his path. The two shared a long glance before Kaidan went back to his post, and the hatch closed behind him.

As she made her way back towards her bed Shepard stopped at the small tank. Leaning on the desk she got a closer look; he was a rather pretty fish.

"You're lucky," she told him, "Two hours ago you would have been Krogan food." The fish continued to swim in his small living space, completely oblivious to the commander. Shepard tapped on the glass and smiled as the little fish darted around the water before she finally crossed the room and fell back onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal: Still don't own Mass Effect and characters.

Authors Note: I couldn't pick a way to end it, so I just wrote out the three endings I came up with and which ever way you like is how the story ends.

Ending 1:

"And this is the captains quarters," EDI explained to Shepard as the commander opened the hatch to her new home.

"It's nice," she said, "and big. Not that I'm complaining," she added hastily. Though she wasn't entirely sure why she was explaining herself to an AI.

"I had not insinuated you were," the AI responded.

Venturing further into the room the commander noticed the wall opposite her desk. "EDI, why is my wall a fish tank?"

"Sources indicate that you kept a fish on the first Normandy, so a fish tank was installed. It was our understanding that you would be pleased with the addition of one larger than you had before," the AI explained.

"Well, it certainly is bigger," Shepard stated as she took in the large amount of wall space it occupied. "It's almost window sized," she added as she looked around the cabin and noticed the lack of a window in any part of the room.

"Originally the plans did call for a window in that location, but the tank seemed more appropriate," EDI told her.

Shepard rubbed her forehead and smiled, "Thanks Alenko."

"I'm sorry, I did not catch that commander."

"Nothing EDI. That will be all."

"Signing you out commander."

Shepard moved her hand from her face, and glanced up at the big empty tank before her. Leaning her back against the wall near her desk she looked from the tank to Kaidan's picture on her desk. Shaking her head she let out a sigh, and then started to laugh.

Ending 2:

"And this is where you will be staying Shepard," the member of the build team explained. "What do you think?"

Shepard took in her surroundings. The cabin was much bigger than the one she had stayed in on Normandy 1, and had almost everything she required.

Looking out the large window across from her desk she asked, "Would it be possible to trade this window for a fish tank?"

"A fish tank ma'am?" the builder asked again to clarify and to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yes. Would it be possible to install a tank that holds fish where this giant window is?"

The builder thought for a moment, "I guess we could do that, it is possible. May I ask why?"

"So that I may use it to hold fish," Shepard responded, and the builder blushed. "What else do you do with fish tanks?"

Embarrassed the builder nodded, "Of course ma'am. I will get someone on that right away."

Moving away from the window and towards the desk she looked at the one thing that currently occupied it beyond her personal terminal, a picture of Kaidan. Picking it up she smiled at the image that flickered there, before setting the picture back down and looking across to the window.

Ending 3:

There was a knock on the door before Shepard let herself into Miranda's office.

"Shepard," the woman said in greeting as she stood up. "Have you had a chance to take a tour of your new ship?"

"I have," she replied as she made her way into the office, and took the seat opposite the Cerberus officer.

Miranda sat as Shepard did, "But?" Miranda could hear it lingering in the commanders voice.

"Would it be possible to have a fish tank installed in my cabin?" she asked.

"A fish tank?" the Cerberus officer asked, rather surprised by the question.

"Yes."

Miranda looked confused but ventured her question anyway, "And where would you like this fish tank to be installed?"

"Where that giant window is."

Miranda clasped her hands in front of her, and treaded lightly with her words, "You would prefer a fish tank over the current window?"

"Yes. Believe it or not space really isn't that interesting to look at after a while. So can you get me a fish tank or not?" Shepard asked.

Miranda also stood, "I'll see what I can do commander."

The answer was satisfactory, and with that Shepard left. Her goal complete.


End file.
